ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (TV series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows is an American animated series loosely based on [[wikipedia:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Publishing)|IDW Publishing's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]], with small inspiration from the original comics and films. Plot A rat named Splinter who was a pet of Hamato Yoshi in Japan who followed the teachings of his owner from his cage for 20 years. When forced to flee to America and after his master's death, Splinter found himself in the sewers of New York where he found four baby turtles. One morning Splinter awoke to find the turtles playing in a glowing green ooze spilling out of a broken canister. Soon, he noticed that not only were the turtles changing, so was he. Eventually, he grew to his fully mutated form and began to teach his adoptive sons the ways of honor and the path of the ninja. Splinter names the turtles after Renaissance artists: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Now the Turtles must protect the world from Splinter's long-lost enemy, the Shredder, his ally General Krang, and Krang's loyal soldiers Colonel Traag and Sargeant Granitor. Characters Main Characters Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' (voiced by josh Keaton): A sixteen-year-old leader of the group. He is cocky and determined fighter and is closest to Master Splinter. He also wears a blue mask and wields a pair of katana swords. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' (voiced by Taylor gray): The laid-back and sometimes immature member of the group, he is mostly into pizza and goofing around with Raphael. He also wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchaku. *'Donatello/Donnie' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor ): An intelligent member of the group. He surrounds himself with technological experiments and often endeavors to retain the enemies technology to make enhanced gear for the turtles. He is responsible for creating the shell-phone (a cell-phone like communicator) and Turtle Jeep (the Turtles' enhanced tactical vehicle) among other devices. He wears a purple mask and wields a traditional bo staff as his weapon. *'Raphael/Raph' (voiced by yuri lowenthal ): The hothead of the group. He often argues with Leonardo. Allies *'Splinter' (voiced by Keone Young): An adoptive father of the Turtles. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Kate Higgins): A young, pretty news reporter of Scottish and Irish descent working for Channel 8 news and finding out the mystery in New York City. She resembles Summer Gleeson from Batman. *'Casey Jones' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin): A street vigilante who live in the streets and wants to hunt down criminals and ninjas. *'Leatherhead' *'Hamato Heidi' (voiced by Vyvan Pham): Heidi is Leonardo's love interest and Karai's half-sister. Villains *'Shredder' (voiced by James Sie): The primary antagonist of the series. He is the leader of the Foot Clan. **'Karai' **'Foot Ninja' **'Foot Elite' **'Shreddroids': Robotic samurais created by Baxter Stockman. *'General Krang' (voiced by Corey Burton): The secondary antagonist of the series. **'Colonel Traag' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Krang's second-in command. **'Sargeant Granitor' (voiced by Brian Beacock): Traag's high-ranking assistant. *' Coolzdanethe5th XB360's Special of the Game Present: All-Star Stadium 2 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows